birdmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Eden
Eden (エデン, Eden) is an organization in Birdmen. It is the city that stands at the zenith of learning and scholarship and controls the world's largest international gene bank with a giant database of all life on earth.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 14 Description Eden is an organization that resulted from the advent of genetic engineering in the 1970s, in which the wealthy from all over the world created foundations that invested in the field and started projects. Eden maintains strong relations with the major powers and has numerous investors as well as economic influence, allowing it to stand toe-to-toe with others in the international community. Although Eden is technically in Norwegian territory, their legislative and administrative bodies are separate from the mainland's. They are self-governed and manage matters differently from a normal nation. Hence within the city, there are not many legal restrictions on research and experiments and ethical limitations are non-existent. As a result, Eden is subject to a host of rumors including their allowance for experiments such as human cloning, designer babies, and the creation of angels. Goal On the surface, Eden holds the goal of protecting biological resources for the advancement of mankind. However, at its root is the idea that designing lifeforms would become possible if they were able to isolate qualities like lifespan, outward appearance and IQ. Location Eden is located in the Arctic Circle at the edge of Jotunzwendel Island in the Svalbard archipelago, and thus the barren land functions as a natural freezer that makes it suitable for preserving genetic material. It is an underground city located around 100 meters below sea level that is 100 meters in diameter, along with a giant shelter in a mountain that is rumored to be able to withstand a nuclear attack. Within this city is a large amount of research facilities focused on the biological sciences furnished with top-notch equipment. However, weapon production is outsourced.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 16 Eden is mostly full of directly managed experimental farmland, although it contains places where security can get very tight. Population The total population in Eden is around 150,000 people. Important personages from various countries and their families go to Eden to receive the best medical treatment using the latest technologies and techniques. Eden gathers young and talented individuals and raise them before sending them to study abroad in prestigious universities in the west or train in international institutions, thus the city has plenty of intelligentsia and at least 80% of their population has an IQ over 140. ]] Eden has a secret website separate from its official website that they use to headhunt. In order to get access to the site, regular participation at Eden's game site is required and some questions have to be answered. If the person passes, they are sent an ID and a password that grants them access to the people of Eden. Anonymity is allowed throughout the process. Eden's websites have an iron wall defense that prevents hacking, so a hacker has to use a foreign server in order to make a connection. Sub-divisions Red Eye Institute of Life Sciences The Red Eye Institute of Life Sciences (レッドアイ生命科学研究所 (レッドアイせいめいかがくけんきゅうじょ) , Reddoai seimei kagakukenkyūjo) is an organization within Eden. It is headed by Viktor Ivanovich Baranoff and appears to be in-charge of the Seraph project. Experiments Seraphs Even though Eden does not have any limitations on the experiments they conduct, the experiments they conduct on living beings are kept under tight security. Amongst these experiments is the Seraphim, of which there are numerous experimental bodies. Eden keeps a track on the blackouts experienced as well as the number of days in the cycle of of its appearance. Cherubs are kept at farms until they awaken, upon which they are removed from that farm and isolated from their peers. They are then given a caretaker and a code name.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 22 Some of these seraphs, such as Fiona, can be loaned out upon request for a set duration and their new temporary handler is given a copy of the usage instructions and the loan duration's worth of medication with extra reserves.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 17 The seraphs are allowed to apply for allowances including clothing.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 19 Known seraphs under Eden's supervision are as follows: Enhanced Humans Enhanced humans are amongst one of Eden's experimental projects that was later discarded in favor of the Seraph project. Because of this bias, several enhanced humans hold a grudge against seraphs. Enhanced humans take drugs in order to strengthen themselves to superhuman levels. However, overdosing on the drugs can be fatal. Staff Researchers *Viktor Ivanovich Baranoff *Fox Others *Wolf *Bolt Trivia *Eden gets its name from the Garden of Eden in the Book of Genesis, where the first humans, Adam and Eve, originated. References Category:Organizations Category:Red Eye Institute of Life Sciences Category:Birdmen Category:Locations